Not What You Think
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Nobody know's that perfect Harry Potter is a masachonist and that Draco Malfoy doesn't mind causing a pain. SemeDraco/Uke Harry
1. Not What You Think

**Not What you Think**

Draco/Harry

**Rated:**M

**Summary****:**Nobody knows that perfect Harry Potter is a masachonist and that Draco Malfoy doesn't mind giving him a hand.

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning****: **Rough sexual intercourse between two teenage boys and cursing.

**Story Statu****s:**1 of 2

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Song**: Pain

**By**: Three Day Grace

**XxXxXxXxX**

BAM! That is what was heard in one of the empty classroom's in Hogwarts one night. Nobody was able to hear that sound though since all the students and teachers were asleep. The room that the sound came out of was a classroom that was currently occupied by two male 6th years. One had blond hair and the other had black hair.

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

The blond when he stood at full height was 6'1. He had a muscular build, due to a long time of sports playing. His skin was like that of a porcelain doll, flawless. The beautiful skin didn't make him look feminine though he was all man even at his young age. He also had the most beautiful gray eyes that he had inherited from his ancestors.

From a young age this boy had admirers that wanted to be with him in one form or another. The following he had was so big that some even considered him a sex god.

You're sick of feeling numb You're not the only one I'll take you by the hand And I'll show you a world that you can understand This life is filled with hurt When happiness doesn't work Trust me and take my hand When the lights go out you will understand

The black haired boy in the room was 5'7 and the opposite build to the boy with blond hair. He also played sports but he did not have a muscular build, he had a more feminine build. His skin was tanner than the porcelain skinned boy, but still just as flawless aside from a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had the most breathe taking green eyes that many of his followers would say made him look innocent.

Perhaps it was his kindness or his need to protect everyone around him but many considered him an angel sent by Merlin himself. Everywhere he went he was seen as a savior that no matter what he did he would always be pure never to be tainted.

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Currently both boys were on the third floor in an empty classroom. They had snuck out of their dormitories and met up to do what they had been doing for so long they didn't even know when it had started.

The blacked-haired boy, Harry, was panting and sweating while he was bent over naked over what he suspected was the teacher's desk. The other boy, Draco, was behind him in a state of undress kissing his shoulder.

Anger and agony Are better than misery Trust me I've got a plan When the lights go off you will understand

"Draco I...don't think I...can wait any...longer." Harry panted loudly as he grabbed onto the edge of the desk.

"Can't wait for what Harry?" Smirking Draco tried to fight the urge that was telling him to not to tease Harry and just pound him into oblivion.

"Draco." Scrunching up his face Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to beg he just wanted Draco to take him hard and make him cum.

"I want you to beg me baby...tell me what you want...tell me what I want to hear."

Not willing to let the teasing progress Harry decided to to just give into Draco. "I-I...you to...make me f-feel...that delicious pain only you can give me...please Draco."

"Are you sure you want me to take you raw? It'll be hard for you to move later on."

"Y-yeah I'm sure...I need y-you."

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing Rather feel pain

As the pain began to subside Draco started to move.

After a couple of minutes slow thrust Draco started to push faster and harder.

I know (I know I know I know I know) That you're wounded You know (You know you know you know you know) That I'm here to save you You know (You know you know you know you know) I'm always here for you I know (I know I know I know I know) That you'll thank me later

The other reason Harry loved it was because of the bruises it left on his body. The bruises on his lower stomach, due to repeatedly being pushed against the teacher's desk, the bruising he would have on him hips, due to Draco holding on so tight.

Letting his mind wonder Harry arched his back and moaned.

Pain, without love Pain, can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain

"Are you ok Harry?" Even after all the times they'd had dry sex Draco never failed to ask Harry if he was fine afterwards.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a few minutes."

"Alright, but let me help you."

Grabbing his wand from the table Draco cast a cleaning spell on himself and Harry before he began to carefully help Harry put on his clothes. After he was done he grabbed a little towel from the desk and cleaned of Harry's semen that had spilled. They didn't want to leave any evidence behind. Once it was clean enough Draco turned to Harry; he was shyly leaning against the desk and looking down at the floor.

"Thanks Draco for...you know...everything."

"Don't worry about it I enjoy it as much as you do." Said a cockily grinning Draco.

"So um after I heal...you want to meet again."

"Of course." Grabbing Harry by the waist Draco leaned forward and kissed his plump lips. These were the tender moments that he cherished. And no one would know about these moments because people would have a heart attack, because who would suspect Harry Potter was a masochonist and Draco Malfoy was secretly in love with him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will go review to let me know. For the **unedited version** you can go to any of the sites I have on my authors account. Just make sure that if you do you leave a comment or just come back here and leave a comment.


	2. Not What You Think 2

**Not What You Think**

Draco/Harry

**Rated:**M

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning: **Rough sexual intercourse between two teenage boys and cursing.

**Story Status****:**2 of 2

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Song**: Animal I have Become

**By**: Three Day Grace

**XxXxXxXxX**

I can't escape this hell So many times I've tried But I'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself

_I can't believe it! We did it two nights ago again. It doesn't matter how hard I try to stay away from him but...I can't stop, and Merlin knows I've tried... I've tried avoiding him. I've tried to have someone with me at all times but we always some how end up being alone together. It's like someone wants us to be doing those things.  
_

_When I told him I couldn't see him anymore he was ok with it but then a week later we were alone in the hallway and he started to kiss me and one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex again. I tried to tell him we can't do this anymore that we agreed to stop but he wouldn't listen and we did it. It's been like that for about a month since I told him we should stop.  
_

_Maybe he really liked doing it to, that's why he looks for me even though I told him that we should stop._

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal)

_I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Why the fuck do I keep looking for Potter for sex, there are a whole lot of people who want to have sex with me I don't need to just stick with Potter. I mean yeah the sex was great but a lot of other guys and girls would be willing to do what we used to do.  
_

_I got him alone in the hall way again. God it was incredible I didn't realize how much I missed him screaming my name until he was actually screaming it. I know we agreed we were going to stop but I couldn't even last a week without him. I tried other people but they just didn't compare._

_I thought that Harry was the one that couldn't get enough of the sex but it seems that I can't either. I know I should stop what I'm doing and help him stop, but sex with him is just too good. The way I think is that the sex isn't hurting anybody, well that is if you don't count Harry but he likes that kind of pain so I suppose he doesn't really count._

_I've been thinking about this lately and maybe it's not the sex that I miss with him. Maybe I just miss him. I'll talk to him about it later, I got him to agree to meet me later on tonight at the Room of Requirements to talk, hopefully we can talk about this and then have some sex if I'm lucky._

_Merlin, I'm an animal aren't I._

I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself) So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied) But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself

"Where do you think you're going Harry it's going to be 10 p.m. you should be getting ready to sleep?"

Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. She was wearing her sleeping clothes, but didn't have a look of someone tired on her face it was more of someone irritated.

"Well I was just going to go for a walk. Why can't I go for a walk or something?"

"Actually no you can't, it's already late and if someone catches you outside you'll get into trouble."

Damn she's right. Okay... come on come up with something come on.

"Are you going to meet someone Harry?" Hermione asked in a somewhat sad voice.

"Wha-what why would you think that?"

"Harry I know that you have been sneaking out meeting someone, I don't know who but I know you have and I also know that you stopped for about what a month, why are you starting again?"

Hermione remembered seeing and hearing Harry leave the Gryffindor common room when he thought that no one was around, but Hermione was there to make sure that her brother, she had unofficially adopted Harry as her brother, was ok when he left and came back. She always wanted to say something but she never knew what to say. Then she noticed that Harry had stopped and she had hoped it was for good but here he was now lying about what he was doing.

"I-I...I..."

"Let me just tell you something I hope that you know that who ever your going to go see doesn't have to be hidden from your friends who ever you chose to be with is up to you and we will love you no matter who it is. I just hope that I get to meet this person who has caught your attention."

"Don't worry please Hermione. I'm going to be alright. I have to go."

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me somebody help me tame this animal

Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirements slowly, as if he didn't want to let the person inside know that he was coming in.

Inside the room were two couches facing each other. There was a nice roaring fire in the front of the couches. On one of the couches was Draco sitting like the aristocrat that he was. He had on a black button up long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. He was gorgeous like always. Harry felt out of place since he just had on his school uniform. Walking towards Draco Harry sat down in front of him.

"You're right on time."

"Yeah...I didn't want to be late."

"So, you wanted to tal-"

"I want you back." Was said before Harry could even finish his sentence.

"We talked about this...you're bad for me when we are together...we do...things that aren't healthy, it's wrong so we need to stop before something bad happens to one of us."

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I know how far to take things. I know when to stop so that I won't hurt you." Draco paused but continued to ease Harry's feelings. "Tell me have I ever done anything to you that you didn't like? Haven't you always liked the way I take care of you, you know that I'm the only person you can be who you are without the fear of rejection."

Draco stood up and walked to Harry to pull him towards him. "Tell me something Harry lets say you do move on with some else, would you be able to let that other person do the same things that I did to you?" Running his hands up and down Harry's arms he continued. "Would you be able to even ask them to hurt you? I don't think you would, you want to know why?" He lifted Harry's head so that he would be able to look at his eyes while talking to him.

"Because only I can do it. I'm the only one you have been able to trust with your little secret. Even if you did love them you would never be able to tell them and because of that there will always be a drift between the two of you." He continued. "Not with me though we can do anything, tell each other anything and there's no judging."

Slowly Draco lowered his head to kiss Harry. Slowly they kissed like two lovers finally meeting again. Harry's hands went around Draco's neck to bring him closer. The kiss went from something soft to something passionate. Letting each other go Harry closed his eyes.

"Alright I guess we can start new, not just having sex but actually going out on a date and stuff."

"I agree we need to do things right and proper, but that still doesn't mean we can't have sex. I've missed you Harry. Haven't you missed me?"

One of Draco's hands went to Harry's waist to gently rubbed circles on Harry's stomach. After a couple of seconds of that his hand started to go lower.

"Oh Draco you don't know what you do to me."

"Believe me baby I do."

Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell

Gently Draco started to kiss Harry, savoring the taste of...vanilla. Slowly moving to the brunette's neck he started to suck and nibble on it. It felt like so long to Draco since he had touched Harry, to have his lips on the others neck, tasting him, marking him. Nothing was better then this well almost nothing. For his actions he was reworded with a loud moan. This caused him to instantly become hard.  
Harry had no idea how he affected the blonde.

Feeling a change in the room Draco opened his eyes and saw a bed appear in the room. Inwardly grinning he began to walk forward slowly so that they would head to the bed. Obviously the room knew what was going to happen.

He gently pushed Harry on the bed and straddled his hips so that he could look at his little lover. After he was done looking he decided that some touching was in order. So he started to take the others shirt off. He quickly started to get frustrated with the buttons. So he decided to just rip off the shirt.

Then he proceeded to remove himself from Harry and off the bed so that he could easily remove his shirt and pants as sensually as possible. After those were off he started to take off his boxers while keeping eye contact on the other boy. The other boy was blushing even after all the things they had done together.

"Ah... oh...Draco."

"You like this baby?"

"Yes Draco, yes."

Looking up at Draco, Harry saw the grey-eyed beauty was looking at him like a predator would look at his prey. Which was what they we're basically at the moment Draco was the predator and Harry was the prey, which he didn't mind one bit, he loved being Draco's prey.

"Draco...I need you now aaaahhhh...please."

"Are you ready?"

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

"Uhhnnn...mmmnnn"

"Aaaaaahhhhh." Harry cried out when the bundle of nerves was hit so strongly.

"Draco...oh god...it's...be-been...too...long"

"It has...but ne-never again"

"Merlin Harry...fuck."

"Ahh...nngghh."

They were both like animals rutting.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me somebody help me tame this animal (This animal I have become)

Breathing heavily, Draco collapsed next to Harry and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Next to him Harry was trying to do the same thing except he began to get drowsy. Opening his eyes a little Harry did something they normally didn't do, cuddle. Ignoring the stinging feeling on his back side Harry hugged Draco and slowly went to sleep.

Looking at his sleeping companion next to him Draco couldn't help but smile. Sure their relationship was...non-conventional to say the least...but they were going to be happy and love each other. Yes no matter how much like animals they could be at times they were going to be ok.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope everyone liked the story and will review, also remember if you want to read the **unedited version** go to my account and look at the sites I have there, there is a lot of options you can choose from.


End file.
